Question
by Chess sakura
Summary: Beberapa pertanyaan di ajukan Naruto untuk menjawab pertanyaan di hatinya/"Apa kau akan marah jika aku tidak memperdulikan atau manjauhimu lagi?"/"Hinata, jika aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. apa jawaban yang kau berikan?"/"A-aku... A-aku..."/For #NHFD6 #Surprised #Spring/RnR Please?


.

.

**Question**

Story By : Chess Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre :Friendship, Romance, Fluffy

Main Pair : Naruto x Hinata,

Warning : Spring, AU, OOC, Typo(s), No EYD.

For NHFD#6

.

.

.

"_Hinata, Ayo pulang?"_

"_A-ah, Go-gomen ne Naruto-kun. A-aku ada urusan. Jaa..."_

Lagi! Hal seperti ini terjadi.

"_Hinata, mau makan siang bareng? Ayo kita ke atap seperti biasa, pasti langit sekarang begitu-"_

"_Go-gomen, a-aku sudah ada janji dengan Shion. A-ah itu dia! Shion-chan! Jaa... Naruto-kun." _

Lagi-lagi dia berlari meninggalkanku.

"_Hinata, Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"_ Saat ku tanya pada kesempatan aku bisa berbicara padanya, pasti jawaban yang ku dapat-

"_Me-menghindar? Ti-tidak! Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Naruto-kun saja."_ Dia menyangkalnya, namun tetap tidak berani melihat kearahku. Tentu bagiku yang mendapat sikap seperti itu, akan merasa curiga dengan jawaban sahabatku yang satu ini.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah Sahabatku, kami sudah berteman sedang kecil. Kedua orang tua kami memang sangat dekat bahkan rumah kami pun bersebelahan. Secara otomatis aku sudah berteman dengan dia sejak kami belum bisa berjalan. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, bermain, sering tidur bareng, mandi juga dan banyak kegiatan yang di lakukan bersama. Tentu untuk mandi sudah tidak di lakukan sejak kami umur tujuh tahun.

Sikap Hinata yang berubah terjadi semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, di pesta ulang tahun Sakura-chan. Saat uhm... sa-saat... uhm aku jadi sedikit malu untuk menceritakannya. Yang pasti aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini.

_._

_._

_#Flashback#_

Suasana pesta yang begitu meriah, hampir seluruh siswa kelas kami dan teman-teman Sakura-chan yang juga kebetulan ku kenal datang. Pesta yang di buat tidak terlalu mewah namun menyenangkan.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi, saat aku dan Hinata sedang berdansa bersama. Kami berdansa tanpa ada kesalahan, maklum karena sewaktu kecil kami sering bermain _Kerajaan-kerajaan_ dan di permainan itu kami sering berdansa, jadi kami khususnya aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

Malam itu Hinata terlihat sangat menikmatinya, senyumannya tidak pernah luntur. Melihat dia seperti itu aku jadi teringat Hinata kecil yang imut.

"Aku jadi teringat masa kecil, Naruto-kun," ucapnya kala itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga, dulu kau sering sekali memaksaku untuk berdansa. Ternyata paksaan itu ada gunanya juga ya, Hahahaha..." gurauku dan terlihat gadis manis di depanku ini mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar-benar seperti Hinata kecil. Jika saja kedua tanganku tidak ku gunakan mungkin aku sudah mencubit pipi itu.

"_Mô_..! aku tidak pernah memaksamu." Bantahnya.

"Tidak pernah? Lalu apa namanya. Meminta sampai lebih dari tiga kali, menangis keras saat di tolak, atau marah besar saat di abaikan dan-"

"Cu-cukup! O-ok aku memang pemaksa. Puas!" Dia sepertinya mulai marah, wajahnya memerah.

"Hahahaha sangat puas, sudah lama tidak melihatmu marah." Dan karena perkataanku itu, aku mendapat cubitan di perutku.

"Ka-kau mengerjaiku," ucapnya dengan sorot mata tajam menatapku, aku hanya tertawa puas menanggapinya.

Kami terus berdansa mengikuti irama musik dan karena terlalu menikmati, kami tidak menyadari ada keributan di meja tempat tersajinya banyak makanan, jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempat ku.

...

"Hai Chouji, kembalikan daging itu! Aku yang melihatnya duluan." Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah membentak keras dan tampak kesal, dia berusaha mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya.

"Aku yang mengambilnya, jadi ini milikku." Dan pemuda gandut tampak berusaha mempertahankan.

"Kembalikan itu!" Gadis itu semakin maju dan pemuda gendut itu terus mundur kebelakang.

"Kembalikan itu!"

"Tidak akan!" Terus berusaha mengambil atau mempertahankan apa yang menjadi haknya sampai tidak menyadari mereka sudah bergerak menjauhi meja makan menuju Atlar tempat berdansa, tepatnya bergerak kearah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kembalikan itu gendut!" Dan karena sudah emosi besar, gadis merah itu a.k.a Karin menerjang Chouji, mengakibatkan tubuh Choji berhantaman dengan tubuh orang di belakangnya yang tak lain, Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku menjadapatkanny-" seruan Karin terpotong karena pemandangan yang di lihatnya.

"Kau wanita buas!" geram Chouji, dia tampak bangun dan terlihat bingung dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Mereka semua tampak bersorak dengan rona merah tipis di manis-manis pipinya. Chouji yakin sorakan itu bukan untuk dirinya, dia menoleh kearah Karin yang terlihat merona juga dengan arah pandang ke belakang tubuhnya. Penasaran, Chouji memutar tubuhnya dan yang dia lihat adalah-

Diriku dan Hinata yang- tidak sengaja- berciuman!

...

Sejujurnya perasaanku saat ini campur aduk antara senang dan juga kecewa, senang karena ciuman pertamaku adalah Hinata yang di mana sudah ku sukai sejak kecil. Kecewa karena semenjak kejadian itu aku jadi sulit untuk menemuinya.

"Apa kalian sedang tertengkar?" Sedikit kaget saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping ku dan bertanya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menjawab dengan lemas, "Entahlah." Dan dapat ku lihat sebelah alis Sakura terangkat.

"Heh? Jika kalian tidak bertengkar lalu kenapa kalian-"

"Terlihat berjauhan, tidak akrab, bermusuhan, saling diam?" ucapku memotong dan Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya benar, kalian terlihat tidak seperti biasanya terutama Hinata."

"Ini semua berawal dari Pestamu, sikap Hinata berubah sejak kejadian 'itu'. Dia jadi banyak diam dan menghindariku."

"Hmmm..." Sakura tersenyum yang entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu. "Oh berawal saat kau mencium Hinata."

"Bu-bukan! A-aku tidak menciumnya, i-itu murni karena ulah Chouji yang mendorongku." Aku merasakan wajahku memanas saat Sakura mengatakan itu dan pembicarakan ini benar-benar membuat jantungku bekerja tidak normal.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Goda gadis permen itu. Ah! sungguh perkataannya membuatku malu untuk mengakui.

"Uhm... e-entahlah," jawabku asal dan beralih melihat ke luar jendela, memperhatikan bunga Sakura yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Mendengar pertanyaannya tadi membuat ku gugup.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sakura juga sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu, entah apa itu. Sampai aku mendengar seruannya yang keras.

"Ah! Lihat kalian sangat serasi sekali..."Aku menoleh cepat dan terkejut kala melihat sebuah photo di genggaman gadis itu. photo diriku dan Hinata yang berciuman.

"Ka-kau memphotonya?!" kesalku dan berusaha mengambil.

"Untuk kenangan, akan ku simpan ini."

"Ke-kembalikan itu!" Aku berusaha menggapai namun Sakura dengan cepat memasukan photo itu ke tasnya dan lekas berdiri. Bisa gawat jika photo itu tersebar.

"Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun, kami akan makan siang bersama. Aku duluan.." Dia tidak mendengarkanku.

"Jangan kau sebarkan photo itu, atau semua rahasiamu akan ku bongkar ke si Teme!" Ancamku.

"Tenang saja ini aman bersamaku, semoga."

"Hai!"

"Dan kau perlu tahu ini-" Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya dan ucapannya sukses membuat aliran darahku naik ke kepala.

"I-itu tidak mungkin?!" Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya, namun perkataan Sakura-

"Coba saja kau buktikan. Aku tidak mungkin memberi info yang salah, Naru-chan." Membuatku berfikir kebalikannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu dia segera menjauh, "Ganbate!" ucapnya lantang di depan pintu dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkanku yang merona hebat dengan debaran jantung yang menggila.

"A-apa itu benar?"

.

.

.

"_Asal kau tahu, Hinata-chan juga menyukaimu."_

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pembicaraan itu dan sikap Hinata juga masih belum berubah pada Naruto. Sebelumnya Otak Naruto di penuhi pemikiran akan sikap aneh Hinata pada dirinya dan cara bagaimana memperbaiki hubungannya agar kembali seperti biasa.

Dan sekarang kerja otak itu di tambah, Naruto jadi di buat pusing dengan perkataan Sakura yang masih belum dia percayai sepenuhnya.

"_Asal kau tahu, Hinata-chan juga menyukaimu."_ Kalimat itu terus menghantui Naruto.

Pemuda itu mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian dia bersama Hinata yang menunjukan jika Hinata menyukainya, sikap gadis itu biasa saja –dimatanya- Hinata memang sangat perhatian padanya, baik, terkadang cerewet, tapi itu jika dia melakukan tindakan yang salah. Hinata juga pernah menangis keras saat dirinya kecelakaan, menemani Naruto sampai siuman dan Naruto juga sering melihat Hinata yang malu dengan sebab yang tidak dia ketahui. Wajahnya akan merona hebat, hal ini lumayan sering dia lihat.

Lalu apakan ini bisa di indikasikan jika Hyuuga Hinata menyukainya?

"Baiklah aku akan membuktikannya?" Keputusan Naruto dan hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah mencari Hinata. Sejak bel istirahat kedua dia belum melihat gadis itu. Handphonenya juga tidak bisa di hubungi. Hinata menghilang –Lagi-

...

Lantai satu sampai tiga sudah dia telusuri, Ruang Olahraga, Gudang, Taman, Lab. Semua tempat sudah dia telusuri dan Naruto belum menemukan sosok gadis indigo itu. Bel Masuk sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu dan Hinata juga tidak ada di kelasnya. Hal yang tidak biasa, Hinata membolos? Dan karena hal ini membuat Naruto mulai mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Dia takut hal buruk terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"Di mana dia?" Keringat mengalir dari pelipis dan jatuh kelantai, Naruto juga mulai kehabisan nafas karena terus berlari dan turun-naik tangga.

Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu ke atas atap Sekolah, kemungkinannya kecil menemukan Hinata di sana, karena setahunya pintu atap Sekolah sedang rusak dan tidak bisa di buka.

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat pintu itu sudah bisa di buka. Angin khas Musim semi dan bunga-bunga sakura yang berterbangan menyambut kedatangan dirinya ke atap ini. Ah, benar juga sekarang sudah pertengahan musim semi, bunga Sakura pasti sudah bermekaran. Naruto jadi mempunyai keinginan untuk mengajak Hinata melihat bunga sakura di malam hari atau biasa di sebut _Yozakura_. Tapi sebelum itu dia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, kau disini?!" Panggil Naruto dan iris sapirnya melihat sekeliling. Dia berjalan ke arah timur atap tempat biasa dia tidur.

"Hinata?" Naruto berhenti kala menemukan sosok Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Gadis indigo itu tidur di atas bangku panjang tempat favoritenya. Tidur dengan posisi duduk , di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah buku tebal.

Pemuda itu mendekat dan mengambil posisi di samping Hinata. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah damai Hinata.

Cantik dan manis hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto, dan kemudian lembut saat pemuda itu memperhatikan bibir pink Hinata. Rona merah dan debaran jantungnya kembali muncul.

'Pasti sangat lembut dan manis seperti waktu itu.' Otaknya mulai tidak beres dan secara refleks tubuh itu mendekat kearah Hinata.

'A-apa yang ku pikirkan!' Naruto membuang muka, tampak memukul-mukul kepalanya, mencoba menjauhi pikiran kotornya. Merasa otaknya sudah kembali normal, Naruto melihat Hinata kembali. Tampak pemuda itu merubah posisi tidur Hinata dan menyenderkan kepala indigo Hinata ke bahunya.

...

Beberapa saat posisi mereka tidak berubah, Naruto tidak berani membangunkan Hinata walau bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tidur Hinata begitu nyenyak, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua OSIS bertambah.

Merasa penasaran dengan Buku di pangkuan Hinata, Naruto mencoba melihat apa yang sudah di baca Hinata. Tampak terkejut saat mengetahui itu bukanlah sebuah buku melainkan Album yang berisi photo-photo dia dan Hinata saat kecil sampai sekarang.

Melihat Album ini dia jadi bernostalgia sendiri.

"Hmmm..." Hinata tampak menggeliat dan perlahan irisnya terbuka, mata indahnya mengerjap-ngerjap guna memfokuskan kembali pandangannya yang agak buram.

"Ahh sudah sore, sepertinya aku ketiduran." Guman gadis itu dan sama sekali tak menyadari ke hadiaran Naruto di sampingnya.

"Akhirnya bangun, bahuku sampai pegal menopang tubuhmu, Hinata." Hinata terlihat terkejut mendengar suara Naruto, buru-buru dia menoleh.

"Na-naruto-kun?!" dan segera menjaga jarak menjauhi Naruto.

"Se-sejak kapan disini?" tanyanya yang tidak menyangka akan kehadiran pemuda itu. Jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat, sejujurnya dia belum siap bertemu Naruto setelah kejadian di pesta itu.

"Seharusnya aku mendapatkan ucapan terimakasi karena telah menjaga seseorang dan memijamkan bahuku. Bukannya di jauhi dengan pertanyaan mencurigai. Ugh.. bahuku sampai keram," ucap Naruto sembari memijat-mijat bahunya dan tampak melirik ke arah Hinata yang raut wajahnya berubah menyesal.

"_A-arigatou_ telah menjagaku, Naruto-kun."

...

Selama beberapa menit keduanya tampak hanya terdiam, terlalu bingung untuk memulai percakapan dan itu malah menimbulkan rasa canggung antara satu dengan yang lain.

'_Bagaimana cara membuktikannya?'_ batin Naruto

'_A-apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_ Batin Hinata

Akhirnya sekian lama memikirkan dan bertempur dengan batin masing-masing. Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata, aku ada beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur." Untuk beberapa detik Hinata melihat ke arah iris sapir Naruto dan kemudian kembali menunduk. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Ma-mau bertanya apa?" tanyanya balik. Hinata agak was-was, dia takut Naruto menanyakan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Suatu hal. Tenang aku tidak akan menanyakan perubahan sikapmu." Naruto tersenyum, seakan tahu apa yang ada di otak sahabatnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Ta-tapi jika aku tidak bisa menjawab, ja-jangan di paksa."

"Ha'i!"

...

"Pertanyaan pertama." Naruto memberi jeda beberapa saat. Mungkin dengan cara ini Naruto bisa mengetahui jawaban akan pertanyaan di hatinya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Hinata terlihat bingung akan maksud pertanyaan yang di ajukan. "Te-tentu saja," jawabnya dengan kegugupan yang masih belum hilang.

"Apa kau akan marah jika aku tidak memperdulikan atau manjauhimu lagi?"

Mata bulan Hinata menatap dalam ke iris sapir Naruto, "Tentu saja dan a-aku juga akan merasa sedih jika itu terjadi."

"Kau ingin aku selalu ada di sampingku?"

"Eto... I-iya." Dan untuk pertanyaan itu Hinata menjawabnya dengan suara kecil, tapi Naruto masih dapat mendengarnya. Tampak senyuman kecil tercetak di wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa yang tidak mau sukai dari ku?"

Hinata dengan tangan yang meremas kuat, tampak memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto, "A-aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu baik dan dekat dengan siswi-siswi disini." Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang begitu pelan bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

"Hah? Kau jawab apa Hinata?" ucap Naruto –sengaja, tentu saja dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Hinata tadi. Naruto hanya ingin tahu apakah jawaban Hinata akan sama atau berbeda, jika berbeda-

"A-aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu baik dan dekat dengan Kakashi-sensei, Na-naruto-kun. Kau tahu kan dia guru yang mesum dan aku tidak mau kau tertular kebiasaan buruknya." Jawab Hinata dan di akhiri dengan senyuman –yang Naruto lihat seperti di paksa.

Reaksi awal untuk pertanyaan itu, Naruto tampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan kemudian senyuman puas tercetak di bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban yang berbeda jauh itu.

Sesuai dengan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Begitu, kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Te-tentu saja!" jawab Hinata agak keras bahkan Naruto sampai kaget saat mendengarnya. Gadis yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah itu kembali menunduk.

Naruto tampak menopang dagu, padangannya lurus ke Hinata. Senyumannya melebar. Sedikit lagi dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan di hatinya.

Hanya perlu di uji lagi,

"Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis, dan aku berencana ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"..." Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tampak mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya pelan.

Seandainya saja Hinata menatapnya, Naruto benar-benar ingin melihat ekpresi gadis ini. Apakah dia kesal dan sedih?

"Hinata, jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya sekarang. Apa kau akan mencegahnya?"

Bagikan luka yang di taburi garam, hati Hinata benar-benar sakit saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kenapa mesti pertanyaan itu yang keluar? Dia benar-benar tidak mau menjawabnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Naruto sesaat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mu-mungkin." Jawab Hinata dengan perasaan yang hancur.

Naruto sengaja memberi jeda cukup lama sebelum dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang lain, dia ingin Hinata menenangkan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Naruto mengerti apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan sekarang . Pasalnya sebulan yang lalu dia juga pernah merasakan hatinya hancur. Tepatnya Saat dia mendengar –gosib- jika Hinata sudah menerima cinta Kiba. Dan untungnya itu hanya kebohongan. Dua hari kemudian Hinata menceritakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia tidak pernah menerima cinta Kiba.

Oh, sungguh. Naruto sangat senang mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Apa ada pertanyaan lagi Naruto-kun, jika tidak aku ingin pulang." Hinata tampak mulai berdiri dan Naruto mencegah dengan cepat.

"Ada." Jawabnya.

Hinata kembali duduk, dia benar-benar tidak kuat menahan air mata ini. Sesaat gadis itu melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah menarik nafas panjang. Hinata berharap jika pertanyaan selanjutnya, tidak menyakiti perasaannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat kita berciuman di pesta Sakura-chan?"

_Jleb_! Seakan ada belati yang menusuk, Hinata syok dan kaget akan pertanyaan itu. Matanya membulat dan kegugupan dengan cepat menguasai.

"A-ah! E-eto..." Dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto-kun menanyakan kejadian itu'_ batinnya

...

"Kalau boleh jujur, saat itu aku merasakan jantungku seakan berhenti untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian berdetak dengan cepatnya, tubuhku juga terasa kaku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka. Selama beberapa hari aku merasakan jantungku terus berdetak cepat, aku juga terkadang malu saat berhadapan denganmu. Apa kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga, Hinata?"

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu jawabannya, sampai akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "U-uhm, a-aku juga." Dan memberi jawaban.

Ok! Jawaban itu sudah bisa membuktikan, sudah bisa menjawab akan pertanyaan di hatinya. Naruto tampak berdiri dan kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Hinata dengan tangan menggenggam jemari putih yang terasa dingin itu.

Hinata kaget akan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto, "Na-naruto-kun, a-apa yang kau-" ucapannya di potong oleh pertanyaan yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Hinata, jika aku mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu'. Apa jawaban yang kau berikan?"

Iris lavender Hinata melebar. Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan ini? A-apa ini serius? Pikiran Hinata berkecamuk.

Namun saat melihat kearah iris sapir indah milik Naruto, entah mengapa ada perasaan jika Sahabatnya ini, pemuda yang sudah dia sukai sejak kecil ini berkata serius.

Dia harus menjawab apa?

"A-aku... A-aku..." Sunggu Hinata sangat gugup, ini terlalu cepat.

Naruto tampak menunggu, dia dapat merasakan genggaman Hinata mengerat. Tubuhnya juga mulai bergetar dan ah! Lihat wajahnya, sudah memerah.

Sepertinya jawaban untuk pertanyaan dia kali ini, begitu sulit. Naruto jadi tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang tampak tertekan.

Dengan senyuman tulusnya. "Tak apa Hinata, jika kau tidak bisa menjawabn-"

_Grep!_

"Hi-hinata!?"

"I-ini jawabanku," ucap Hinata seraya memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, membenamkan wajah merahnya di leher pemuda itu.

Sungguh Naruto benar-benar terkejut akan tindakan tiba-tiba gadis yang di sukainya ini, jantungnya kembali memacu cepat. Beruntung Hinata saat ini tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Perlahan tangan tan itu mulai melingkari tubuh Hinata. Membalas pelukan Hinata.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dia ingin melihat wajah Hinata. "Pertanyaan terakhir, apa boleh ku sebut ini sebagai jawaban bahwa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanyanya dengan senyuman dan keseriusan.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, tampak mengatur nafas serta debaran jantungnya. Dan kemudian kembali melingkari leher Naruto dengan membisikan jawaban yang pasti.

.

.

.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Fin

Telat publish nya...! gara-gara jaringan lelet reseeee! #emosi

Tapi, saya senang akhirnya bisa berpartisipasi dalan Event ini. Sempat pesimis nggak bisa ikut, karena kesibukan. Ternyata setelah UN masih belum bebas seperti apa yang saya pikirkan. Banyak banget yang perlu di urus. #curhatdikit

yo wis

Akhir Kata R-E-V-I-E-W Yaaaa!

.

.

Chess Sakura


End file.
